Imagine
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This is a series of Narry one-shots. Planning to do about 20-30. Drabbles, Fluff, and Smut. I will be posting this to Wattpad as well and Tumblr. I take requests as well so DM me on here Twitter, or Tumblr. Read on to find out what happens!
1. Morning Thoughts

Imagine

Morning Thoughts-

Author's Note: Hello readers. Here I am with a new story called Imagine. It's going to be a series of Narry one-shots. Drabbles, fluff, and smut. Anything you want, prompts I will accept through Twitter, Wattpad, Tumblr, and . Simply DM me and I'll write it. I plan on having 20-30 one-shot in this series and I already have a bunch of ideas written out. Been writing one per day so hopefully it will be done by November. My other newest story is called Welcome Home, also Narry. I take requests for anything really and I have a few Ziall, Larry, and Niam one-shots written out as well. Let me know if you're interested in reading any of these. Enjoy and sorry, it's not my best work. But I did try!

P.S. I apologize in advance for spelling errors. My word document program is horrible, has no spell check!

Niall's P.O.V.

The bed creaked as I moved around in it. I sat there stroking Harry's hair and just admiring everything about him. He was currently lying on my bare chest our hands intertwined. His free hand was wrapped tightly around my waist. My head was leaning against the headboard; resting my eyes I listened to the soothing sound of my boyfriend's even breathing. Taking a glance around the room I allowed a smile to creep onto my face followed by a low chuckle. Thinking back to the pevious night I kept laughing to myself remembering how horny Harry was after our concert last night. The second we stepped off stage he pinned me against a wall, making sure we were alone first. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at me with his fierce green eyes. Together the other guys and I exited the building waiting for the vans. Dodging screaming fans, who were grabbing for us. We were nearly there when I felt something yanking on my shirt. Turning back around I saw that two fans were pulling me ino the crowd. More hands started reaching out and grabbing any article of my clothing they could. "Zayn!" I yelled at him since he was the closest to me, hoping he would hear me over all the noise. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Guys!" Everyone else turned around giving Zayn a questioning look."Niall-" He began before they noticed. It look Liam, Zayn, and Louis to pry me away from the crazed fans. Harry tore through the crowd and placed a possesive hand on my waist, guiding me to the vans. Most of the car ride was silent. When we were halfway there Liam asked me, "Are you okay Nialler?" His expression had softened as he looked into my eyes. "Yeah just a little shaken up. But I'll be fine." Zayn reached over and ruffled my hair. "Good, you scared us there for a second." I laughed at how this night had turned out, almost getting mobbed. We had finally reached the hotel and I was exhausted by this time. The guys were sprawled across the couches either on their phones, laptops, or watching tv. I got up from my spot and went over to the fridge. Everyone knew by now that my routine after after a show consisted of getting into sweats, fooling around on the guitar for a while, cuddling with Liam as we watched tv, tweeting fans, and going straight for the fridge. Peeking inside for my usual beer and a quick snack, I was not expecting what came next. Someone pushed me away from the direction of the fridge and a second later I was picked up from behind. Looking over I saw Harry snickering as he threw me over his shoulder, my legs and arms hanging in mid-air. "Night lads." Harry said with me still hanging on for dear life. Not too soon after that I began protesting, pounding my fists against his back, but it was no use. A few tries later I completely gave up and we were nearing the bedroom door. Laughter was beginning to echo the halls and I shook my head as Louis, Zayn, and Liam replied in unison, "Night you two." They made sure to drag out their words, emphasizing what they knew was about to happen. Harry opened the door with ease and shit it behind him with his foot. "Harry..." I let my voice trail of hopping he would get the hint that I wanted an explanation. But he enirely ignored me and walked over to the bed letting me down with a plop. "Sh... you talk too much." He said covering my lips with a single finger before I could even talk. I let out a squeak in surprise as he jumped on top of me not wasting any time. He started kissing me down my neck marking his 'lovebite' as he liked to put it. Giving him full control of the situation he took advantage of it and kissed the life out of me. Pulling away momentarily from him so I could breath didn't last long because Harry didn't even last 10 seconds before attacking me again. Inbetween kisses he said, "I need you right now." And then it struck me like a wall of bricks. He was scared; when I was nearly mobbed. Now the fear was ever so slightly visible in his eyes. He wanted me to feel the closeness, to make sure I was okay, and that the whole world knew I was only his. It was a rather sweet gesture on his part and I sighed contently. "I'm all yours babe." I said fully giving myself to him. The rest of the night was something that even words can't describe. I kept my slow pace of stroking Harry's hair and listened as birds began to chirp outside. The sun was pouring in through the blinds, casting shadows all around objects in the room. Shifting on the bed to get at a more comfortable angle I soon heard a low growl. "Bloody hell." Harry whispered in his raspy sexy morning voice that got me everytime. The memories of last night must have come rushing back to him when I noticed the smirk forming on his face. "That was the best sex we have ever had babe." I hummed in response and kept playing with his hair as we sat in a comfortable silence. He leaned in and gave me a nice, long, sweet, and passionate kiss. Flipping us over so that he was on top this time he sat up bringing me into his arms. We cuddled together and I melted into his arms as he looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes only seeing true happiness.

Author's Note: Please don't kill me. I know that this isn't my best work and I'm not that proud of it, but it is what it is. So hit that review button and leave me a comment with your thoughts on this somewhat decent on-shot. It was more fluff then smut. I have two other one-shots written and the third one is smut smut smut so I'm kind of excited for you to read the other ones. Enough of my rambling. I'm updating the first and second chapters to Welcome Home. Had difficulty posting them the other night so I'm sorry about that. Just bear with me. Next weekend I have Friday and Monday off from school so I'm dedicating my weekend to writing and updating *most* of my other stories. And tomorrow as well, just for you guys though. ;) Love you all!


	2. Breakfast

Imagine

Breakfast-

Author's Note: And here is the second one-shot of the series called Breakfast. So I know that this is not the best title for it but that's all I could think of at the time. If anything else comes to mind I'll change it. Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out but here it is. Posting one more tonight and then that's it for Imagine. Will start writing another one tomorrow and will have it posted. Updating Welcome Home tonight with two new chapters and a Torreno one-shot. Fun few hours ahead for me since all this is hand written and I'm the world's slowest typer. But I love you guys and it's worth it. I'll take any ideas you have. Love you all and hit that review button. ;)

Niall's P.O.V.

Standing on my tippitoes I scanned the cabinets one last time before I gave up my search for the cinnamon. I was currently making breakfast for the boys. We took turns and today was mine. With my amazing cooking skills I managed to make scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, and blueberry pancakes. I knew that they would come pouring in as soon as the smell hit their noses. Grabbing a few plates from the cabin I set the table with forks and knives. The napkins were folded nicely in the shape of boats on the top of the tablecloth beside each glass filled with orange juice.

Mugs were filled to the brim with coffee or tea, depending who liked what. Walking over to the radio I cranked with knob up and soon got lost in the music. My 'kiss the chef' apron was on and I was jamming out to one of Demi Lovato's songs, having absolutely no shame. The pancakes were cooking in the pan and I tried one last time to look for the cinnamon but failed once again. Nearly forgetting what I had on the stove I rushed over, picking up my spatula in the proccess and flipping the pancakes over on one side. Relief rushes over me when i saw that they were a perfect shade of golden brown. "Looking for this?" A voice asked, literally giving me a heart attack.

I stumbled backwards onto the floor, catching myself on the cabinet handles before I completely fell on my ass. Looking back up at Harry I glared at him with cold eyes. He let out a low chuckle and held something in his hand. "God damnit Harry, why do you always have to do that?" I asked ignoring his previous question. He simply shrugged his shoulders and kept his stance against the counter. "Thank you." I said taking the cinnamon from him. "How long have you been standing there?" This time I wanted and answer from him, preparing for the embarrassment.

`"Long enough to see you dancing around in those skinny little jeans looking as sexy as ever." My cheeks burned a dark shade of red as I noticed the smirk on his face. Facing away from him I went back to cooking and relaxed as the atmosphere turned to a more quiet one. I suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. A low whisper filled my ears. "I know you have a little problem, and I want to help you fix it." He started nibbling on my ear well-knowing the effect it had on me. A moan dared to escape my lips and I felt Harry fiddling with my belt loop, waiting for his chance to jump me. I was about to give in when I remembered where we were and that anyone could walk in on us any minute. "Harry." I said pushing him away lightly. "What?"He groans, clearly not happy with my response.

His eyes held desire and mine must have reflected the samething because he tried reaching for me one more time. "Harry, don't you get it? Someone could see us! We can't do this there!" I said firmly trying to get my point striaght across. "I don't care, let them." Harry said with a more gentle tone. I was surprised by his response and didn't say anything further on the subject. "Since you're here can you help me with the tea? The tray is in the cabinet by the sink." He did as told without a word. I turned back to the stove and heard some rummaging behind me. When Harry walked past me he slapped my ass, hard, with his large hand. I jumped back in shock and saw the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He knew that it hurt me but did it anyway to rub it in my face. The night before we had sex and he took full advantage of me and now I couldn't walk normally for a few days. My arse hurt and he would make fun of me for it.

Pushing the thought aside I went back into reality. Harry inched his way forward and had pinned me against a drawer. He came closer to me and I couldn't back away any further unless I wanted to become a part of the kitchen itself. Pulling him slightly back I took this as my chance to get out of his grasp and ducked down. "Come on Niall, I just want to kiss the chef." With those words I gave him the strangest look I could muster, having no idea what he was going on about. Simply poiting to my apron I soon looked down and understood. "So can I have my kiss now or what?" I finally gave in to his somewhat begging and pecked him quickly on the lips. He looked rather disappointed by my lack of interest. I didn't know why I was acting like this, I did not want to feel this way towards my boyfriend.

Brushing past him I stacked the mugs onto the tray and handed it to him. "Take this into the living room and wake the others." I said not meeting his eyes. The pancakes were finished and I was adding the finishing touches a bouquet of flowers in the middle. My mouth began to water and I knew that we had a rule about eating together, but I couldn't resist much longer. I took a seat and dove right into breakfast. "Hang on." Harry's voice echoed off of the kitchen walls. "We never have breakfast or tea in the living room." He said in an all knowing tone. When he noticed me getting food on my plate he let out a laugh and a small howl. "Were you trying to distract me so you could eat breakfast alone?" He took my silence as an answer and his smile grew bigger. "You cheeky little monkey."

I could tell that he was in a sense impressed by my sneakiness. When he leaned in to kiss me this time I gave in for just a moment. I got lost in his touch but suddenly came back into reality when I felt him tilting his head to deepen the kiss. I gently dettached my lips from his and looked into his eyes. "Why do you keep doing this? Do you not like me anymore?" He asked me a sudden change in his voice. "No, of course I still like you Haz-" and I stopped myself. "Harry I'm just being careful." The answer I gave him was vague and the way his eye brows furrowed I knew he didn't understand. "What are you on about?" Not really wanting to give myself away I sighed and debated whether or not I should tell him. But his eyes held a pleading look and I resumed my stance.

"It's just that we agreed that we wouldn't come out yet. If you're not ready I don't want to push you or be the reason someone finds out. If we're all over each other Lou, Zayn, or Liam could walk in at any minute and find out. It isn't like I meant to push you away or anything. I just don't want you to be mad at me because they don't know and-" Harry interrupted my little rant mid-sentence. "They already know." My mind started racing as I proccessed what he has just told me. "W-what?" I asked in clear shock. "When?" Harry was unsure of my reaction so he paused before speaking again. "The first night we spent together." He said with such ease."But that was over a year ago. What happened?" I asked. "Well, after you fell asleep Lou came in asking for a pillow. He saw you and figured it out himself. He told the others and I made them promise and act lke they knew nothing until you were ready." I smiled upon learning this new bit of information. "You did this for me?" I asked.

No one had gone through this much trouble. He nodded his head yes. "Are you mad?" This time it was my turn to shake my head no. Wrapping my hands around Harry I smiled up at him sweetly and kissed him. It was filled with passion and love. Soon the silence was broken by the sound of doors closing and feet running down stairs. Intertwining our hands I stood by the doorway waiting for the others. "Niall nice job with breakfast, as always." Liam said upon entering with a warm smile. Zayn gave me a look of praise and approval, noticing I made his favorite food. "Did we miss anything lads?" Louis asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I buried my face in the cook of Harry's neck and burst out laughing. He mirrored my actions and the others gave us strange looks. They simply shrugged their shoulders and went back to their food, happily chatting amongst each other.

Author's Note: Hoping this was better then the first one. I honestly don't know what it is just came to mind. The third one is all smut and Louis is in it as well, not saying anything more, other than that it's my favorite among the others I've written so far. It will be detailed but nothing too bad so if you have anything against gay people or bisexual people don't read it and I own nothing. Just fictional.. well I hope Narry isn't. Enough of my rambling onto the next one-shot we go! Bye lovelies.


	3. Insecurities

Imagine

Insecurities-

Author's Note: Hey guys, I've just been reading a writing a lot of happy Narry fanfic and decided to go for something more sad. Not that I don't love fluff and smut, but sometimes even that can be a bit too much. So here I am with a different one-shot.. let's say and it was supposed to be mainly Niall's P.O.V. but then this happened. I had something totally different in mind and it kind of took an unexpected turn, well the beginning and middle went as planned. I changed the ending slightly and I know it's cheesy but whatever I took two hours to write it maybe a little more so please don't hate on it too much. Love you all!

Harry's P.O.V.

My favorite thing about Niall was his ocean blue eyes. They were the most gorgeous ones I had seen, except for those rare times where they turned a dull grey, when he was upset. Right now I was staring into those endless pools of sadness and shame. But I just didn't understand where this was coming from all of a sudden. Whatever I tried was not helping, if anything it made matters worse, and that killed me inside. Niall was slowly pushing me away with every effort I made. He was shutting me out and I knew the little time I had left that I would have to figure it out, and I was not about to give up on him.

He had been in bed for the last three days only leaving to use the bathroom, and get food. Even missing two of our scheduled shows which was very unlike him. Management was not too happy about this either, but they had to go with it when he claimed that he was sick. But deep down I knew that he really wasn't sick, it was just the slump he was going through. Every once in a while he would wallow away in self-pity, much like he was right now. He wouldn't talk to any of us and just locked himself in his room, usually for hours, or a day, but never had it dragged on for this long.

I was really starting to worry about him and my ideas were running out. 'What the hell was going on?' Was it something I had done, or possibly the others? My hand rested on his knee and I kept looking into his eyes hoping for some sign of the old Niall; not this one, I just wanted my boyfriend back. Was that so much to ask for? His cold eyes bore into mine and looked right past me as if I was not sitting right in front of him. "Niall?" I whispered. No answer. I missed hearing his voice, his laugh, seeing his bubbly and carefree personality. Once I turned my head around for the second time I heard a whimper break the silence.

Niall's eyes were swimming with tears threatening to fall out, his bottom lip trembling. My heart broke even more at the sight unraveling right before my eyes. Bringing my arms to his waist I pulled him against my chest and just held him for a few minutes. He responded by holding me as tightly as he could to his chest. I rubbed little circles with my thumbs, along his back, in a soothing gesture. Soon light snores could be heard and I knew that Niall had fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and climbed off of the bed, making sure to cover him up with the sheets before I quietly slipped out of the room. Shutting the door behind me I tiptoed down the hallway so that I could start making dinner for me and Niall. The other boys got up from their chairs and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I didn't give them a passing glance, just kept walking forward with cold, hard eyes. As long as Niall was miserable, I would be too. An hour had passed before I heard the strumming of a guitar and instantly knew who it was. For a few minutes the only sound present was a jumble of sad notes, not really a song, more of a work in progress. I listened intently by the door holding a hot plate of fried chicken ; it was my attempt at cheering Niall up. The kid practically and breathed Nandos, and I was well aware that this was not the same, but it would have to do, and after all Niall did love my cooking. Once the song finished I knocked on the door and let myself in.

I set the plate on the table and climbed into bed next to Niall not expecting anything from him. "Thank you," He said. His voice had cracked and his eyes were rimmed with tears. Nevertheless, he met my gaze for the first time and I saw a glint of those ocean blue eyes for a fraction of a second. His arms wrapped around my back and he burst into a fit of tears. The sudden reaction from him surprised me but I hugged him back and wiped his tears away. We were lying like this for a while when I reached over for the food and gave it to Niall.

Niall's P.O.V.

This happened every few months and I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. All the boys knew part of the reason was because of my insecurities about my body and weight. It was just something that I had always done, long before I met any of them. I tended to keep things more to myself and didn't bother to tell anyone, and then after a while I would just let it all out. Locking myself in my room for a few hours or a day at most, I would avoid my friends, wanting to be alone. They were very supportive of me and I appreciate that, their worry evident. And the one that seemed to always pull me out of this was Harry.

He was there for me when I wouldn't allow anyone in, he brought me back to my old self. Every time he did that it left me feeling more grateful than he would ever know. But not this time; even my boyfriend couldn't help me out of this one. I didn't expect to stay in bed this long or to be in this much pain over something that I thought the others would laugh at and poke fun at me for being this upset. Any other time I would have mentally slapped myself for even thinking a thought like that. Something was off, they knew it, heck I knew it! If the hate wasn't constantly there then I might be okay right now, having a laugh with my best mates. But that sadly was not the case.

I knew that I couldn't keep this up for much longer, already feeling sick of being this sad all the time, and not around the people that mattered most and made me truly happy. Of course Harry was here with me, lying in bed just holding me as I cried in his arms. It did help a bit and I wanted to tell him what was wrong but my mouth just couldn't form the words. My throat had gone dry and it was as if I had lost my voice. The nerves having taken over a long time ago. Endless notes and verses for possible songs kept ringing in my head. All I wanted to do was write and drown myself in my music, but I just could not bring myself to do it, to do anything for that matter. I simply stayed in bed and even missed two shows for it. It was arousing suspicion but at the moment I didn't give a damn.

No one bothered to come in at the risk of me snapping at them, that was why I had locked the door, to keep them out and lowering the chances of bursting at someone and later regretting it. Harry slipped in and out of the room bringing me things to eat and pleading with his eyes to tell him what was wrong. I knew he wanted to know more than anything and I gazed right past his eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw scared me to my core. A boy with pale skin, grey eyes that didn't hold their usual blue waves, disheveled blonde hair that looked like a bird's nest, and everything else about my appearance screamed something I wasn't.

After a while I fell asleep and woke up not long after in the mood to play my guitar. Reaching for it on the stand I strummed a few notes, enjoying the notes coming into perfect harmony. To be honest I had no idea what it was but promised myself that it would turn into a song soon. This was helping me cope for a little and when I searched for my songbook I stopped in my tracks when I came into contact with my phone. I glared down at it in hatred and threw it across the room secretly hoping it would hit the wall and break into a thousand pieces. And when that didn't happen I felt slightly disappointed. It has been the cause for all my problems.

A few days ago I sat on the tour bus happily scrolling through my twitter feed. Everything was fine until I scrolled to the bottom of the screen and saw a hashtag a fan had started saying "#IhateNiallHoran and #GoDieNiall". Soon after I looked up a few other things and was shocked to find so many hateful things targeted at me. Sure I had seen and heard it all before but never this much at once. I always knew it was out there but tried avoiding this kind of stuff, but here it was, right before me on a silver platter. I spent at least 3 hours reading each tweet finding more and more hateful things as I went on. A popular theme seemed to be "You suck leave the band" and "One Direction is so much better without you, do die!" These hurt the most and all my insecurities came rushing back. I kept them locked away most of the time and then something always set it off. The key to my heart was unleashed and there was no telling what would happen.

Remembering all those other times people had done things to me and called me names came back in the blink of an eye. And no matter what I did, it didn't seem to go away. The most surprising thing was the amount of threats people sent. They said that if I didn't leave the band that they would personally come find me and kill me, which scared me to my very core. I knew that these were just a few thousand people's opinions and that there were so many people who loved me. But no matter what I always seemed to rule out the positive things and replace it with the negative, it became a habit. So here I was feeling sorry for myself. I felt like I wasn't good enough for anyone, not good enough to be in the band, and felt sorry for anyone who had to lay eyes on me.

I had always had this sense that I didn't belong, that I wasn't as good as everyone else, having the least talent. And it wasn't just me who noticed, everyone seemed to know it, and the only reason they were nice to me was because they felt sorry for me. All these thoughts were running through my head and it just wouldn't seem to go away. This might seem crazy to anyone else but I truly felt and thought these things at the moment and believed them to be true. I really needed someone to tell me otherwise. My confidence and self esteem were creeping low and I didn't have the energy to fight back the tears anymore. No matter how I tried forming it into words I knew that no one else would understand.

I knew all the others received hate, and when they were down we would all cheer them up and they would get over it. But for me it was different, no one could change my mind no matter what they said. I simply couldn't face the world right now and although I missed two shows (which I felt extremely sorry about) I was still kind of glad that I did because I needed that time to myself to sort things out. The next time Harry came in I decided to thank him with what little courage I had and that's when I started crying.

I couldn't take it anymore and told him everything, all my worries. How I thought about cutting sometimes but never would because the thought of the blood and scars afterwards scared me. The hashtags I saw on Twitter, all the other times I had encounters with fans face to face and even a few from my childhood. All he could do was stare back at me, since he never knew half of these things about me. I felt slightly better and the sadness was still there but the feeling of loneliness ebbing away. I decided that feeling like this wasn't something that I wanted and the next time that I did, I would talk to someone not just keep it all bottled up inside.

Harry's P.O.V.

After his mouth had opened and closed a few times I had began to lose hope that he would in fact say anything to me. He looked intently into my eyes and soon poured out his heart to me. All this worries over the past few years and his newest find on Twitter. We all knew that we had hate and hashtags about us, something stupid to get us feeling bad about ourselves. And for some unknown reason it seemed to be targeted mainly at Niall for no apparent reason. I would it rather be one of us.

Knowing that I was the youngest might sound strange coming from me but, well all knew that Niall was the baby of the group and we felt he needed more protection. So we would always do anything and everything in our power to comfort him from the rest of the world and its sometimes bashful words. We knew he could handle it most times on his own, but sometimes he just needed someone to lean on and I wanted to be that someone. The person he always came to with his problems and worries. When he chose me this time, like all the others times I felt in a way privileged and special that he only let me hear this.

Of course I was well aware that this was a serious matter and not a competition on who Niall trusted to confide in the most. But I just couldn't help shake the feeling off that he really did trust me the most with his secrets. When and if the time came to tell the others I would, with his approval of course. At times I felt the same way that he did. Insecure and unable to face everyone else. When he told me everything I just looked up at him with loving eyes. He really didn't know how perfect he was. In my eyes he didn't have any flaws and imperfections, he was absolutely 100 perfect perfect. And I would do everything it takes to convince him that it was true.

Niall seemed calmer and the color was slowly returning into his cheeks and eyes. He even cracked a smile at me as I told him all the things I loved about him, trying to show him how much he meant to me. No words could describe how I felt about him and I think he finally understood that. By the new found warmth in his eyes I could tell he for once felt comfortable with who he was and deep down knew all along that all those things weren't true and that he in fact was a beautiful person inside and out. "Babe, everyone gets insecure. Heck I do all the time, I just try not to show it because I'm not proud of myself.

But you, you are always so composed and it's okay to break sometimes, we can only take so much. You know that I love you with everything I have and if you ever feel like that again please come to me, I want to help you. None of those things are true, you are perfect to me." He melted into my touch and just sat there with this goofy grin on his face and as a response wrapped me up in a kiss, not that I minded. By the way he smiled into the kiss I knew he was back, and that thrilled me to no end. I laced my fingers with his and kissed every part of his body I could reach, telling him something I admired about him every time my lips came into contact with his skin. It was a sweet gesture and I hoped that he would pick up on it.

The light pink blush on his cheeks spread across his face and he joined me by telling me things that he liked about me. It made my heart flutter at all the compliments and opened mouth kisses. And I came to realize that we all have insecurities, some more than others, and we all cope differently; but ultimately need someone to lean on and tell us just how much they mean to us. If that meant that I had to do that to Niall every once in a while, I would gladly do it, with grace. Knowing that I had someone that would do the same for me was reassuring. Embracing him tightly in my arms I didn't want to let go and stayed in bed with him for the rest of the night just thinking... I really did have the best boyfriend.

Author's Note: Not what you expected right? The usual sweetness has been replaced with a more serious tone. I know that this is totally unreal but I let my imagination wander just a bit tonight. So I hope no one gets offended by the extent I took this and I'm not saying and of it is true I don't want it to be either, love Niall to death so just addressing this now. Sorry for any spelling errors will fix them as soon as I see any and I'll hopefully be back soon with more one-shots for you. Thanks for everything. Read, review, and enjoy! Bye Lovelies. ;)


	4. Three AM Calls

Imagine

Three A.M. Calls-

Author's Note: Greetings lovely readers. Thanks for the feedback on the other one-shots. This one took a little longer to write+upload but I think it's totally worth it and I'm excited for you to read it. Smut ;) So if you're not into reading this stuff then I suggest you go read something else, just a warning, don't want to be held responsible for any of that. But I know you guys are better than that and know my kind of writing by now haha. Well anyway, onto the story. Hit that review button, do whatever it takes. Kinda forgot my motto that I say after every A/U so until I remember, enjoy lovelies!

Harry's P.O.V.

"Niall are you awake?" I asked in a not so low whisper as I poked his left cheek. "I am now." He grumbled obviously not happy with me. But I couldn't fight the arousal growing in my pants any further, I needed Niall. Of course I felt bad for waking him up, but my 'situation' would not be going away anytime soon. Rolling over on the bed I checked the clock on the night stand. In big red letters it read 3:02 a.m. "Go to sleep Haz." Niall said in my ear, his lips brushing against me.

It just turned me on more, even if it was a simple touch of skin against skin. I inched my way towards Niall and slowly placed my hand on his knee. Under the blanket I could feel his muscles tense at the intimate touch as my hand traveled to his inner thigh. Rubbing little circles at a teasingly slow pace I felt him go rock hard. It was not that difficult to tell because he was only in his boxers. I on the other hand was naked, which is how I slept on most nights. Over the years it had become a habit, me walking around in the nude, and everyone became used to it, even Niall. Although I really should stop, the only person that I wanted to see me like that was my boyfriend.

And I would use this to my advantage if he kept refusing me. "Will you stop it?" He whisper-yelled trying not to wake Louis up who was on the other side of the room, sleeping on his bed. "I need you Niall. Like now." He sat up in the bed and scowled at me before removing my hand from him. "It's-" He paused looking back at the clock. "Three in the freaking morning! Can't you wait another five hours?" I shuddered at the thought of having to wait that long. "No." I whined and decided that I would have to bring out my persuasive side in order to convince him. "Will you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep." A sudden voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry mate." Niall said from his place next to me. Yet again Niall removed my hand from his thigh and I seemed more phased from the loss of heat than he did. My other small attempts were making me go over the edge, but to no avail, Niall did not cave in. I had two more tricks up my sleeve and I was almost certain that they would work. Crawling back over to him, I rested my chin on his shoulder. He didn't fight it this time, he just relaxed under my touch and allowed his eyes to close. Reaching for his arm I trailed my fingers up and down his arm leaving a warmth lingering in the air. It was one of the many little things that he loved when I did it, so I kept at it for a few minutes, watching a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Leaning over I brought him in for a hug and ran my fingers along his hair. He purred in such an adorable way and it nearly threw me over the edge, I didn't know how much more of this I could take before I literally jumped him, no longer caring if Louis was in the room or not. As I drew little patterns on his chest out of boredom I took this as my chance to strike and let the smirk remain on lips. I climbed on top of Niall, straddling him. There was nothing he could do, I had him trapped under me. I could start to feel him struggling and took both of his wrists in my hand, pinning them above his head so he didn't have the time to react and pull me off him.

Looking down at him, I allowed my eyes to devour his body in one swift glance. The moon light was showing all the lines in his abs and his six pack was flexed. Doing everything I could not to drool over his too hot body I attacked his lips and begged for entrance. He granted my wish by biting down on my lower lip and darting his tongue in my mouth. I fought for dominance and smiled as Niall let me win, as usual. After pulling away I started trailing open mouth kisses from the corner of his lips, down to his jawline, and eventually his neck. Clearly enjoying himself, he didn't make any attempt to push me away this time. Smiling back in satisfaction I leaned back to see the look in Niall's eyes.

The look of longing and hunger was in his eyes. I planned to take it a step further. His pale skin looked simply delicious in the light and I couldn't help but stare at it. The love bite I had given him just days away was beginning to fade; I couldn't let that happen. My lips came into contact with his cold skin once again. Biting down gently I found Niall's weak spot and bit down, sending whimpers and moans throughout his whole body. I knowingly sucked and nipped at his skin with my teeth and eventually let my tongue trace circles around the newly red skin. Pleased with myself I kept at if for a few minutes, adding more and more love bites along his chest and neck.

He stifled back loud moans in his throat and I did my best to stay calm. Niall was getting into this and I let out a low growl taking my chance now. I dipped down so that he was pressed further into the mattress. Slowly spreading his legs apart I began to slide down his boxers but stopped myself. I wanted to torture him for a little longer. So I rolled off of him completely and turned my back facing away from him, letting him catch his breath. When he nudged me I knew that I had him right where I wanted him, he too was now feeling aroused. "Stop teasing." He said and placed a kiss on my shoulder blade. I turned back around and pulled him on top of me. Without wasting any time Niall hungrily attacked my lips pressing his body against mine, leaving no space between us.

I bucked my hips up and started grinding against him. This would be the way to win him over and it was working. Picking up the pace I grinded harder and harder against him and heard him quietly panting. Niall let out a loud groan and the next thing I knew a pillow was being pelted our way. Looking over I saw a glaring Louis with his hands on his hips. He was sitting upright in his bed and anger was written all over his face. And it was clear that he was close to exploding at us but I didn't care, all I wanted right now was Niall. "What?" I asked innocently with Niall still on top of me. "You bloody well know what I'm talking about you twat. Stop trying to have sex with your boyfriend at three in the morning, I need my sleep! The next sound I heard one of you is leaving. Got it?" He yelled not waiting for a reply before he fell back onto his bed and into the pillows.

"Well then." I said and laughed into Niall's ear. "He's right, we really should stop." Niall said and began to climb off of me but I locked my arms around his waist so that he couldn't move. "No. You're staying right here." I said letting him know I was serious. "Let him hear, who cares? He could just leave if he doesn't want to hear us having sex." I said bravely and received a somewhat shocked but clearly amused look from Niall. "You try telling him that the next time he wakes up because of us." He said with a smile. I didn't bother responding. I flipped us over so that I was on top and resumed grinding my hips into Niall. I was always one to top, feeling the need to be in control and show Niall what he would be missing out. My breath started to pick up and I felt Niall's hands dig into the mattress as my pace picked up again.

By this time we were both drenched in sweat and I he was even harder against me. My hands flew down to his boxers and this time I didn't hesitate to pull them fully down, freeing his cock. It left me in wonder every time at the size of it, almost bigger than my own. And you might think that he is innocent; but trust me in the bedroom there is a whole other side to Niall Horan no one has seen before, and I was glad I got to keep that to myself. My hand wrapped around his shaft and I started pumping it with my hand feeling it throbbing under my touch. Soon my lips were met with his and our tongues battled for dominance; I let him win this time. This left me with only my boxers on and I grinded into him a few more times, with thin fabric only between us now.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned once again, but not as loud as last time. I knew that if we were alone that he would be begging for me; saying my name, calling it over and over again. The only way to get Louis to leave was to have Niall moan again, loudly and that's just what I did, sending him over the edge with one hard thrust. "That is it! I am leaving. I hope you two are happy now." Louis said grabbing his blanket and pillow. He turned back and looked at us in disgust. "You're already naked in front of me? I'm scarred for life." He said and walked out. "Finally we're alone." I said. "Thought he would never leave." Niall looked at me. "That was your plan all along wasn't it?" He asked laughing. "Course. Now where were we?" I asked in a husky voice feeling him shudder under my touch.

My lips met with his once more and didn't break contact for a few minutes. I lowered myself so that I was between his thighs and put a finger in him, stretching him out. His moans filled my ears and he called my name out, making me quicken my pace. "Ha-Harrrrry..." He said panting and letting his tongue roll out on the r in my name. Once he was stretched out enough I added a second finger and soon a third, scissoring around inside of him. At one point I must have touched his prostate and kept at it until I withdrew my fingers and peppered his face with sweet kisses. I reached over to the nightstand pulled out a condom and some lube. "You're always prepared, aren't you?" He asked laughing at me.

"Oh shut up. You know you love me." I said. Simply nodding he positioned himself as high as he could go on the bed letting his head fall back on the pillows and his legs spread apart, ready for me to enter him. I ripped the condom open with my teeth barely having any patience left. The lube felt cold against my dick but I didn't care. I leveled myself with Niall's hole and slowly entered him, capturing his lips in my own and let him adjust before doing anything else. Once I got a nod from him I started at a steady pace and kept at it for a few minutes before going faster and faster. Finding his prostate I hit the same spot over and over again. All I felt was pure bliss, and I swear to god I could see stars at one point. With every moan Niall let out I thrusted harder and farther into him.

He kissed me along my chest and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Harry I'm going to cum soon." He said and not long after I felt him shoot deep down inside me. The new found warmth was spine tingling and caused me to curl up my toes. I brought Niall closer to me and kissed him, riding out my approaching orgasm and pulled out of him soon after. We were both panting and out of breath. I sat against the headboard bringing him with me; his head resting against my chest. I kissed the top of his blonde locks and stroked his hair while catching my breath. "Was that worth it? Waking up at three in the morning I mean, to have sex with me?" I already knew the answer but wanted to have my own fun.

"Oh shut up. You know I could never turn sex down when it's practically offered to me on a silver platter from Harry Styles; the sex god himself." Niall said and earned a playful smack on the arm from me. "Hey!" He said rubbing his elbow and looking up into my eyes. "You're amazing.. you know that right?" I asked completely ignoring what he just said. I couldn't bring myself to look at anything but him. And to think he was mine, all mine, sent chills down my spine. "That's the best sex we've ever had babe." Niall said to me. I nodded my head in agreement and sighed looking at the ceiling, feeling happier than I ever had in my life before. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" I asked him feeling suddenly tired. "Mhm." Niall said and laid back against me. Wrapping my hands around his waist I placed one last kiss on his forehead and whispered an, "I love you." before letting sleep take over.

Author's Note: Actually proud of this one. It's just really cute. Harry's attempts and the fact that he's horny at this hour. And the way Niall tries resisting it, but come on who could not want Harry Styles, even if it's at 3 in the morning. If he's calling you go. ;) Keep your eye out for other one-shots coming to you soon. My goal is to finish this by Thanksgiving. Any requests are taken, like I always say. Read, review, and enjoy! Until next time you precious little.. I don't know how to finish that. Thinking of a nickname I could always call you guys. Follow my Tumblr: NarryxxShipperxx and Twitter Eclarelover96 :)


End file.
